1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling contact device such as a cam follower used in the technical field of machine tool or the like, and more particularly to a rolling contact device which comprises a shaft having an outer track surface, an outer ring surrounding the shaft and having an inner track surface, and rolling elements disposed between the shaft and the outer ring in a relationship spaced apart from each other circumferentially of the shaft, the outer peripheral surface of the outer ring being adapted to be in rolling contact with a track surface of an element of equipment or apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, there is known a rolling contact device of the above-mentioned type, in which one end of the shaft is secured to an element of a machine and the peripheral surface of the outer ring is made in rolling contact with a cam surface of a cam for serving as a cam follower. Such a cam follower is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-20534. The rolling contact device of this type is also used for moving a machine element together with the rolling contact device along a guiding rail with one end of the shaft sucured to the machine element and with the peripheral surface of the outer ring in rolling contact with the rail.
The above-mentioned rolling contact device of prior art suffers from a problem that when a radial load greater than a certain value, such as an impact load, is applied to the outer ring permanent deformations or press traces occur on the contact portions among the track surface of the shaft, the rolling elements and the track surface of the outer ring, thereby deteriorating the precision of the device, and in case the load is excessive, failures of the device including permanent deformation or bending of the shaft may occur.